Many Final Fantasies
by SuperSaiyan2Goku
Summary: If Final Fantasy wasn't a video game series, what is it then? If there was no such thing as American Manga Artist, will there ever be? Could a Alaskan teen change all of this? Read and find out. (Revised, now better than before.)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy. It belongs to Square Enix. Nor do I own Square Enix for the matter.**

**Authors' Note: Hello, sorry making rapid changes to Dark Vengeance. I get so many new ideas. But I promise, I will do it one more time, and then I'm done messing with it. I'll just combine it with Dead Zone. Just to say, anything in parenthesis is showing you how to pronounce the name. So, without further ado, let's begin the "Many Final Fantasies"**

**Authors' Note 2: Sorry for deleting and re uploading this story, I really am an idiot. For the record, this is going to be first person.**

* * *

Dreams

Alaska, home of the frozen tundra's and the moose, bears, eagles, etc. But there lies the most unique species, humans, full of creativity and dreams, always thinking about their futures. Some grow up to be Doctors, others become electricians, and some become book authors. But here, a type of book called Manga isn't the most popular. Why, because Manga is popular in Japan. Not America, but surely there must be some people who love Manga, There is in fact some Americans who love Manga.

But in a small town called Willow, there's a teen that changes things, who has a goal, a goal to become an American Manga Artist! He won't stop in his path to glory. He will achieve his goal and succeed. But who is this boy? His name is…me, Logan Saxon.

I was a 9 year old boy with short brown hair, green eyes, Caucasian, and also has around brown birth mark on the part of my left foot that connects the leg to the foot. I was also a medium sized kid. I was in the 3rd grade at Willow Elementary. I was different than other kids. Most kids normally hang out or just screw things up. But I would spend my time alone drawing out in the playground near the field. I drew Manga, most Americans don't know what Manga is. It's just Japanese comics read from right to left. Most kids normally read American comics, but those didn't interest me, Manga drew me in by its unique stories. I am different, let me show you what's happening what now.

* * *

November 1st, 2008

I was in class wearing a dark blue shirt, light blue jeans, white socks, and black Nikes. I WAS drawing Goku from Dragon Ball fighting Piccolo Jr. Until the teacher, Mrs. Crowsber, saw me and grabbed my drawing. Mrs. Crowsber is a 60 year old long black haired Eskimo blue eyed teacher who was always grumpy, especially to yours truly. She's wearing a white dress with roses on it, while wearing a pink knitted jacket over it. She's also wearing pink heels with no socks. She was between skinny and medium sizes.

"Logan, how many times do I have to tell, no drawing during class!" Mrs. Crowsber said in low tone but frustrated tone.

I just looked around and saw some of the kids trying not to laugh. Mrs. Crowsber left me and on her way back to her desk, she threw away me drawing. I sighed, and then started on my work that I was suppose to start earlier. Then out of nowhere, a piece of crumpled up paper hit me. I picked it to read its contents.

* * *

To Backwards idiot,

Hey idiot, you're drawing backwards. Get a life loser.

Sincerely, your bull-err friends.

* * *

I looked back to see his bullies, Jeff Henderson and Bob Robertson, sitting in the back of the class trying not to laugh. Jeff is a 10 year old who got held back a year. He is Caucasian, has short blonde hair with brown eyes. He's wearing a black shirt with a skull on it, and light blue jeans, and white socks with red shoes with flames. He's really fat. Bob is a 9 year old Caucasian who has medium length black hair in front of his face, has red eyes, is wearing a dark green shirt, is wearing tan cargo pants, and has black socks and orange shoes. He's really skinny.

I mouthed, "Shut up morons!"

"Nah, we'll just keep torturing you." Jeff mouthed with a grin.

Jeff and I can easily read lips, while Bob not so much.

Bob looked at Jeff and mouthed, "You go girl." Not knowing what Jeff and I read.

Jeff had an angry face while I was trying not to laugh.

Fortunately, the recess bell rang and I made a mad dash to the door. Jeff and Bob pursue, after of course Jeff hit's Bob for calling him a girl. I ran outside and hid in the field behind the fence. Bob and Jeff got to the gate, not knowing that I was on the other side.

"Where is he?" Jeff questioned.

"Maybe he's hiding in the monkey bars." Bob suggested.

The duo left and I was at peace. I quickly went back inside and grabbed my drawing supplies, then went back out to the field. I began re-drawing the fight scene I was drawing from earlier. I was known to have an amazing memory, I remembered every detail, I don't mean to bluff, but my drawings were just as good as Tite Kubo's, or Kazue Kato's. I'm just in the 3rd grade for Pete sakes. My skills were never appreciated by anyone, not even my own parents. I am the only child.

My family is strict in some cases. I'm allowed to read Manga, but I can't draw them. Of course, I draw anyways. My family isn't poor or anything, it's just strict there. They always thought drawing Manga for a living was a waste of time. They would rather have me work as an electrician or something. The only person who supported my dream to become a Manga Artist was my art teacher Ms. Anderson. She seemed to enjoy my drawings. I still remember when she first saw me draw.

* * *

It was in the second grade. She was the new art teacher. She was 44 back then and I was was wearing a white t shirt with a blue fluffy jacket. Light blue jeans, white socks, and tan sandals. She has blonde white curly hair with brown eyes, and Caucasian. She walked past him at the table he was at, he was alone. I was wearing a green shirt with black cargo pants, white socks and blue shoes. She's really skinny, and tall. She took a glimpse of his drawing. It's one of the pages where Goku was fighting Vegeta in Dragon Ball Z. She saw I created each panel with the drawings backwards.

"Wow, that's really good um…"

"Logan, Logan Saxon" I finished her sentence while turning around to face her.

"What's the comic for, and why is it backwards?" Ms. Anderson asked with confusion.

"Well, this is a scene from a Manga called Dragon Ball Z, it's the sequel series to Dragon Ball." I answered.

"Okay, but why are the panels backwards?"

"Authentic Manga is read from right to left, like how Japanese people read." I answered her again..

"Neat, this is amazing, your drawing skills are as good as an 8th grader's." Ms. Anderson complimented Logan.

"Thanks." I smiled happily.

"Keep up the good work."

"I will." I said with a smile.

I remember everything, it's because of a thing I have. It's called Autism. Autism is where you're different from others. You think different, you act different. I has the type called Asperser. It's where I am very intelligent, I never cuss, and always do my work, when I'm not drawing that is. It also makes it harder to make friends. I didn't mind though. I got use to Autism ever since I learned of it.

I continued drawing the fight with his #2 pencil. I was able to do it 100% perfect. Unfortunately, the bell rang and all the kids went back inside. As always, I've grabbed my stuff and followed the other kids. I put all of my things in my desk, and then I grabbed my Math book. Even though I was good at Math, I always hated it. I always sat in the middle of the class; it's where I thought was the best seat.

All the other kids sat down, including Jeff and Bob who were out of breath trying to find me. Only mad to see that I was in the class before they arrived. The rest of the day went by quick. I was just glad to leave school. I got on my bus and left school. Like at the school. I would sit by myself in the bus. I just waited to arrive home, finish my work, and draw Manga. This was my basic routine after school.

I arrived at home, my house was pretty big. It was white with 3 windows on one side of the ouse, to the right of the black door. The roof was black, and surrounding the house was the woods. Well, some tress here and there. I walked up and knocked, my mother opened it. She was wearing a white dress with white heels. She has blonde hair, and blue eyes. She is Caucasian.

"Hi sweetie, how was school?" My mom asked.

"Same old same old." I replied, obviously bored.

"Do you have any homework?"

"Yes mom, I got Math." I said a little annoyed.

I walked up stairs, went to my room. My room was an averaged sized room with shelves full of Anime/Manga, and Games. I worked on his homework, (I'm on multiplication.) and finally began drawing. This time I drew the first page of Blue Exorcist. Might I say that my room is quite impressive? I owned many series of Anime and Manga. Bleach, Naruto, One Piece, Death Note, Toriko, Barrage, Gintama, Soul Eater, and my personal favorite, Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, all paperback. Dragon Ball was my first Manga series I've ever read; it was also the series which inspired me to become a Manga Artist.

* * *

Back in the second grade, I was in a bookstore with my mother when I found a paperback copy of the first volume of Dragon Ball. I was interested by the cover, which had 12 year old Goku riding Shenron and read a little, I was hook from then on.

"Mom, may I have this book?" I asked kindly.

"Honey, that book is printed backwards, you don't want that." My mom replied to me.

"Please Mom?" I used the puppy dog face.

My mom stared at me and said, "Fine, I'll get you the misprinted book."

"Thank you Mom." I said happily.

My mom bought the book and my life was set from that point. I began to search online to discover the name of the books, they're called Manga. I started to ask for Manga for Christmas, which I got. I got addicted to the art style of Manga, that I was inspired to create Manga. And that's where I began to draw.

* * *

Another day of school is beginning to start and I was always the first to arrive in the dark room. For some reason, Mrs. Crowsber always likes the room dark in the morning. So I couldn't draw well in the dark, so I just waited to begin Reading, the first class of the day. As usually, I sat in the center desk as always. Eventually, the other kids began to arrive, they just roam around the halls near the class talking, it's like Middle and High School, but for 9 year olds. Of course, Bob and Jeff always arrive a couple minutes after me. I was wearing a Blue T Shirt with Black Cargo Pants, White Socks, and his Black Nikes. **(Just to say, all characters will be wearing the same shoes until further notice.) **Jeff wore a red T shirt with black jeans and black socks. Bob wore a brown sweat shirt with red jeans **(They exists) **and white socks.

"Hey Logan, I need some money for Lunch, you don't mind if you give me a charitable loan right? Jeff asked with a grin.

"Sorry, I don't give money to morons like you." I said calmly.

"W-What did you call me!?" Jeff angrily yelled.

Jeff grabbed my collar and raised his fist and sent it flying towards my face. But I was quick enough to use my right foot and slam it into Jeff's Dragon Balls. I know, I'm a jerk.

Jeff screamed out, "My… .." Then he fell to the ground weeping in pain as I stood as the victor of this funny moment. The bell rang and everyone buy Jeff went to their seats. Mrs. Crowsber in a white sweat shirt and blue jeans with green high heels came into class.

"Good morning class." Crowsber addressed to the class.

"Good morning Mrs. Crowsber." The class said.

Before Mrs. Crowsber said anything else, she noticed Jeff on the floor.

"Jeff, get into your seat now!" Crowsber raised her voice.

"B-But, Mrs. ….Crow…sber" Jeff said in a low pained tone."

"Don't make me repeat myself, get in your seat this instant!" Crowsber yelled.

"Y-Yes, Mrs. Crowsber." Jeff said unpleased. Jeff walked in pain to his disk giving the death glare at me.

"All right class, today we have a new student." Mrs. Crowsber announced. She pointed at the new kid sitting at the back of the class. The boy stood up. He was wearing pretty average stuff. Red long sleeve shirt, tan jeans, white socks, and white shoes. He had brown eyes, short blonde hair, Caucasian, 9 years old, and quiet.

"Now, please introduce yourself to the class." Mrs. Crowsber instructed.

"He-Hello, m-my n-n-name is E-E-E-Ed-war-d STAR!" Edward yelled fearing humiliation.

Most of the kids including Jeff and Bob started to giggle, expect for me, who stared at him blankly.

"Hello there Edward, class say hello to Edward." Crowsber instructed.

"Hello Edward." The class said.

Edward returned to his seat with his head facing his feet and sat in his desk.

Reading went by quick; it was writing that got the class. Luckily, I was able to sneak in a few drawings he drew when Crowsber wasn't looking. However, I didn't know that Edward noticed me drawing, but couldn't make out what exactly. He tried to lean towards my desk, but he almost fell and staggered to get back up. He just watched me draw until lunch began. The kids grabbed their lunch boxes and sat back in their seats and began eating. I had a Dragon Ball lunch box with Goku and the Dragon Ball gang. Edward just had a paper bag. I was eating a turkey sandwich. Edward just ate a PB and J. Overall, I had the better food.

The recess bell rung and all the kids ran outside. I grabbed my supplies and walked out. I noticed Edward began to follow me, so I let him. I went to my usually place. The field, I would lie on my stomach and started to draw, and then I noticed Edward watching me from behind the fence.

"You don't have to hide Edward." I told him.

"W-Well, I thought you w-wouldn't want to be disturbed." Edward awkwardly replied.

"Well, you're welcomed to watch, if you want to that is." I kindly offered.

Edward nodded and walked towards him. He looked at me and my drawings. All were very well done just to say. Edward paused and noticed the drawn comics were mirrored.

"Um, Logan. Your comic is backwards." Edward pointed out.

"Of course it is, it's Manga." I revealed.

"Manga?" Edward asked.

"In America, we have comic books about superheroes or gags. In Japan, comic books are called Manga, which are about, battle, gags, romance, mystery, all of them are better than American comics. They have greater storyline." I replied.

"Okay, why backwards?" Edward asked.

"That's how Japanese read, from right to left." I replied again.

"How do you know so much?" Edward asked another question.

"I do my research. You ask a lot of questions." I pointed out.

"Sorry." Edward looked at Logan's drawings some more and noticed that it was Dragon Ball. "I didn't know Dragon Ball was a Manga."

"Yeah, it is a Manga, you see, when a comic is popular enough, it get's offered to become a show. This applies to America as well. You know what Dragon Ball is?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, I watch that show every Saturday morning. Hey Logan, do you mind if I hang out with you?" Edward asked a bit nervous.

I smiled and said, "Sure, why not?"

Edward sat down on the grass next to me and continued to watch me draw. He was fascinated by my drawings, he asked one more question.

"What's your dream?"

I looked at Edward with determination and replied, "My dream is to become the world's greatest Manga Artist that ever lived. What's yours?"

Edward thought for a moment then said, "My mom wants me to be a Biologist."

"A Biologist?! Do you really want to be a Biologist?" I replied shocked.

"Well…. No. I don't know what I want to be in the future." Edward replied feeling down.

"What about your dad? Doesn't he want you to have a simpler job?" I asked being confused.

"Well, he doesn't have a say in the matter. He's always working, when he comes home, he's always sleeping. So, I don't get to see him often." Edward said disappointed.

"Bummer, well, I think you should talk with your mom about it and tell her that you will decide your own future. Got it?" I asked.

Edward looked down a bit, then he got up and said, "Right, no one tells me what to do, not even…."

"Duck" I said.

"No, not ducks, my mo…" Before he could finish, he got hit in the head with a Frisbee and fell face to the ground.

"Ow" Edward whispered in pain.

"I warned you." I told.

"Oh yeah! One loser down, one backwards idiot to go!" Jeff yelled from a distance while jumping in the air all happy with Bob coming from behind him and started jumping too.

"Bob" Jeff said angrily.

"Sorry" Bob sighed and stopped jumping.

"Who are they?" Edward asked while suppressing his pain on his head with his hand.

"Jeff and Bob, the 3rd grade bullies. Also, they're morons." I replied.

"Okay, should we begin running?" Edward asked.

"Yes, now we shall RUN!" I yelled.

I grabbed my stuff and began running with Edward following me. Jeff and Bob soon followed.

Edward and I split up at the monkey bars and the bullies arrived.

"Bob, go after New Kid. I'll get Backwards Idiot."

Bob nodded and the two split up. I turned my head around and saw Jeff chasing me. I began to pick up the pace and sprinted away from Jeff. Edward on the other hand sucks at running, so he gets caught almost immediately .I sprinted far enough way to put my supplies in a hidden area which only I know about. I hid the supplies under some bushes that were out of the way of the kids. When I got back to the playground, I unfortunately got caught by Jeff.

"Hey Backwards Idiot, how's your day, I'm going to make it worse than what you did to my dignity." Jeff said with a grin.

He dragged me to the tire swing where Edward is trapped by Bob. Jeff put me in the tire swing with Edward, who's now squished in the swing.

"Any last words losers?" Jeff asked.

"Well…" Edward began to say.

"None, oh well. Von voyage losers." Jeff said while spinning us.

Jeff and Bob left while we continued to spin.

"Why. Won't. This. Stop. Move. ing?" Edward tried to say while holding back some vomit.

I just kept his mouth shut. Eventually, we succumbed to puking. This is not our day. After the puke fest, we got out of the tire, but had trouble walking because we're so dizzy. I just staggered to the hiding place, grabbed my stuff, and went inside.

"Well, that sucked." I claimed.

"Yes, it" Edward held back some puke. "did suck."

"Well, that's why I told you to duck." I reminded him.

"Sorry, I was just trying to say that nit even my mom can tell me what to do. Speaking of my mom, what about your parents? Do they allow your dream?" Edward asked.

"Well, my parents are divorced. I'm living with my mom now. She doesn't believe in writing Manga for a living. She's okay if I read it, just not making it." I told Edward.

"Oh, sorry." Edward apologized.

"It's okay; I'm used to having one parent now. It's been like this ever since I was 3. My mom told me my dad is a drunken moron. He would go every night to a bar and get drunk. Of course, I only heard this from my mom. So deep down, I believe my father is a good man. Of course, I don't remember him well." I revealed.

Edward just blinked and said, "Wow, what a story. So Logan, may I watch you draw again tomorrow?"

"Sure, it gets lonely out there." I smiled.

* * *

That was the beginning of my first friendship. From that moment, we would spend our time together, whether it's Edward watching me draw, or running from Jeff and Bob. My life seemed to have a greater purpose now, to become a Manga Artist and to hang out with my only friend. My life was perfect all the way to the 6th grade in Willow. Yeah, unlike other elementary schools, Willow has a 6th grade. Edward and I went through all of elementary together, until the last day.

* * *

May 20th, 2011

It was the last day of school, and Edward hasn't shown. I was 12 years old with black t shirt, light blue jeans, white socks, and grey Nikes, I was also taller. I was worried that Edward may be sick; we never got sick in all of our lives. We never missed a day of school. But, I couldn't help but wondered where he was.

The bell rang and the students got in their seats. The nice thing was that Jeff and Bob went to Houston Middle School for 6th grade, so this year was the best for us. Our teacher, Mr. Felix is a 50 year old man with grey hair, wears glasses, is Caucasian, wearing a black sweat shirt, dark blue jeans, black socks, and black flat shoes. He's between medium and fat.

"Morning class, I will call out attendance now." Mr. Felix commenced.

"Jacob"

"Here"

"Alex"

"Here"

Many names later

"Logan"

"Here" I replied.

"Edward? Not here." Mr. Felix announced.

I was really worried now; Edward would never miss a day of school. He never does, I didn't know what was happening. I was scared. Even though it sounds stupid to be worried about someone who's absent, that's not the case here. After school was over, I got on my bus and when I was dropped off at my house, I ran towards Edward's house, which was about a mile away. My heart was beating fast, I was sweating, and my thigh began to hurt. When I got to the black house with the red door, and six windows with three at each side, there was no car, no lawn gnomes, no nothing, expect for a sold sign. I came to the horrifying conclusion that Edward had moved. He never told me that he was moving. But where is he moving to? I was confused, and sad. I began to walk away until I noticed something under the porch, I bent down and grabbed a piece of paper, it read.

* * *

Dear Logan,

If you're reading this, then you found this under the porch. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you that I was moving, my mother forbid me from telling anyone. I wish that I at least know where we're moving to. We moved in secret, I don't know why, I wish I could've stayed. Please, no matter what happens, become the best Manga Artist the world has ever seen, show everyone what you're made of.

Sincerely,

Your friend Edward.

* * *

Tears went down my face as I finished reading the letter.

"Edward, I will become the best Manga Artist ever, I will show everyone what I'm made of!" I yelled out loud. "I promise."

* * *

Reality

November 13th, 2014

Houston High, a big place, at least that's what I thought. I'm in the 10th grade now, I'm 16, and I don't have a car unlike others. I was wearing a black Ride Free t shirt with motorcycles on it; I had light blue jeans, black socks, and grey Nikes with green on them. I was at my locker grabbing my Geometry book for my first class. Oh great, math first thing in the morning. I still hate math. I went to the class room. It was all lighting up. I sat in my sat waiting for Mr. Wallace. He finally arrived, he's a 40 year old man with black hair, African, green eyes, is medium sizes, he's wearing a blue buttoned shirt with dark blue jeans, white socks, and black shoes. He's about skinny-medium.

Apparently, there's a new student here today. I think it's a girl, but I really don't care. I just wanted peace and quiet. To be honest, I really don't care about anything anymore, all I did was reading Manga, watching Anime, and playing video games. This may come to a shock, but I no longer have the desire to be a Manga Artist. I gave that dream up in middle school. It's just too hard.

The bell rang and all the kids got into their seats. I finally saw the new girl, she's a Caucasian with brown red hair who's skinny, is wearing a blue long sleeve shirt with dark blue jeans, white socks, and white shoes. Apparently, she was well acquainted with everyone, expect for me of course, I never meet her before in my life. Her name is Irina Locke.

She was sitting in the back of the class, and of course I'm still sitting in the middle. During the class, Irina for some reason kept looking at me. I don't know why, but she seems clueless of the mirror in front of the class which lets me see her looking at me. For some reason, Mr. Wallace keeps a mirror in class, reason for that is beyond me. At the end of class, I continued through my other classes which were, English II, Holmic, and World History. Which Irina was in all 3 of those classes. I couldn't see her, but I knew she was staring at me. Finally, it was lunch and I was hungry, before I ate, I noticed that I misplaced my Notebook. I went back to my World History class to find Irina in there sitting on the desk in the back.

"Hello there Logan." She said.

"Hello, Irina." I replied.

Irina held up my white notebook. I froze realizing that she had looked at its contents.

"Relax, it's not like it's the Death Note or anything." Irina pointed out. "I must say, these are good drawings, especially the ones that look like a backwards comic book."

Okay, I will admit it. I do draw once in a while; I didn't want anyone to my drawings or else I might get made fun of.

"Give me my notebook back Irina." I demanded harshly.

Irina smiled and said, "Okay, I'll give it back"

I walked up to her to get my notebook back, but she held it back away from me.

"However, you must answer me this." Irina demanded.

Oh great, she's probably going to black mail me so I can keep my secret safe.

"Are you planning on becoming a Manga Artist?" Irina asked.

I was surprised at what she said, but I answered, "No, now give me the notebook."

"WHAT! Why not? Manga is one of the world's greatest gifts. The many wondrous stories Manga has to give. We all want to chase our dreams and make them into a reality. You can be immortalized in the pages of Manga!" Irina exclaimed while standing on the desk.

"Well, it's nice that you enjoy Manga, but I have a life. Now please, just give me back my notebook." I asked.

Irina pouted, and then said, "Fine, but at least tell me why won't become a Manga Artist. I can tell that you love reading Manga. How do you explain the way you draw?"

"Fine, you see. I once had a friend who also supported that theory, but he moved away one day, and I never saw him again, he was my only friend I ever had." I answered feeling down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. Here, have your notebook back." Irina gave me my book back at last.

I began to leave the class room until Irina asked one more question , "One more thing, what's your favorite Manga?"

"Dragon Ball." I replied.

"A classic, my favorite is Bakuman." Irina revealed.

"Yeah, I figured, the line, you can be immortalized in the pages of Manga! It's from Bakuman. It's a good series, it can really inspire people." I pointed out.

I finally left the class room, and went through the rest of the day in silence. Then the day was over, I got on my bus, and went home, I arrived at my house, I knocked on my door for my mother to opened it. She was wearing a pink dress with pink heels.

"Hey honey, how was your day?" My mom asked.

"Same old same old." I lied.

"Well, maybe one day you'll have a interesting day." My mother pointed out.

"Whatever." I replied.

I went upstairs to my room. I began to think about what Irina said.

"We all want to chase our dreams and make them into reality."

I sighed, then I stared at my Manga collection, I had a lot of series.

Bleach, One Piece, Naruto, Barrage, Soul Eater, Attack on Titan, Toriko, Durarara!, Bakuman, Death Note, Hunter x Hunter, Blue Exorcist, Gintama, Fullmetal Alchemist, and of course, Dragon Ball, and Dragon Ball Z. All of these series are up to date. Some of them are completed as well.

I began to think why I quit drawing Manga, I lay on my bed and started thinking, then it hits me, I remembered the main the reason why I quit. Just because of one stupid thing. I was an American.

**Ending Theme #1: Blue Bird**

A blue feather is hovering in the air. Then we see Logan's head go up, and Irina turns her head around. Then Logan and Edward are sitting under a tree watching the feather fall. Also, on a sidewalk Irina is looking at the feather as well. Then the feather floats in midair, and then vanishing.

**Many Final Fantasies**

Logan is walking on a bridge when Edward runs up behind scaring him. Then we see Irina in class looking at Logan. Then she smiles. Then in a living room, Logan and Edward are eating when Irina comes up and grabs Edward's shirt collar. Then Logan and Edward are in the art studio while Logan is drawing. Edward is just sitting down. Logan then looks at his phone, and opens it.

Irina is sitting at her desk at home when she opens her phone, and then smiles. Then Logan is outside and closes his phone and looks up at the crescent moon.

Then we see Logan looking at the blue sky with Irina behind him doing the same. Then they looked at each other and shook each other's hands. Then Logan and Edward are walking down a sidewalk while Irina is walking the other way. Logan and Irina turned around to see that they're both looking at each other.

The blue feather appears and lands on a drawing of Logan, Edward, and Irina huddled together.

* * *

**Well, I hoped you've enjoyed this chapter, I made it longer and better. From now on, it's going to be Logan's POV. I really do hope you will enjoy this story. Please review any thoughts on this story, be honest, I can handle the truth. Don't be afraid to be harsh. **


End file.
